Dragon Ball NB
by DBZstories1989
Summary: This story continues where GT left off. Review!
1. Episode 1: Goku Returns

**Dragon Ball NB**

**Written by Dillon Shotts**

**Episode 1: Goku Returns**

**Prologue**

_ A century ago, a hero named Goku saved the world from an evil dragon, known as Omega Shenron..._

_ When the dragoballs turned to normal, the eternal dragon appeared without being summoned. He announced his departure to everyone he knew over the years..._

_ The dragon also asked Goku to join him in his journey to an unknown place..._

_ Goku agreed to what the eternal dragon asked him. So, he hopped onto his giant head, after he said his goodbyes to his loved ones. They then headed off to their new adventure together..._

_** 100 years later...**_

___Goku Junior went looking for the seven magic dragonballs, in hopes of making his grandmother well again. He thought it only took one dragonball to make her better, but it didn't..._

_ Just when he was about to give up, Goku appeared to him, telling him that it takes seven dragonballs to make a wish._

_ A miracle happened. His grandmother was all better and not sick anymore. Goku Junior was happy._

_ Grandma Pan and his new friend Puck were in a helicopter, to take him home with them, happily waving hello. When Goku Junior turned around, Goku was gone..._

_ After a week of training and mastering the Super Saiyan transformation, Goku Junior entered the 64th World Martial Arts Tournament. Goku Junior whipped through every match that he was fighting in, which surprised the crowd._

_ When the final match was ready to begin, Goku Junior was called to the arena. The announcer called another young boy to the arena, who surprisingly looks just like Vegeta! "In this final match, we Goku Junior versus Vegeta Junior!" the announcer said._

_ As soon as the announcer said "go", they began fighting each other in mid-air. Then they decided to 'go blonde'. Vegeta Junior didn't know that they both could go Super Saiyan. The battle continued after that._

_ While Pan thought she saw Goku in the crowd, Goku Junior won the match and he is now the champion of the tournament. Goku Junior was excited and Vegeta Junior was disappointed._

**One Week Later...**

Goku Junior and his Grandmother Pan are enjoying a peaceful life, in the woods, by the mountains. He decides he wants to go outside for some fresh air. "Grandma, can I go out and play?" Goku Junior asks.

"Okay, but make sure you are back before supper." Pan says, as he walking out the door.

"Okay, Grandma! I promise!"

Goku Junior then begins his journey into the forest. He discovers a butterfly while he is there. He decides to go see it. "Hey, Mr. Butterfly! Wait! Don't go!" Goku Junior says, as he is chasing after the butterfly.

He had no luck in catching up to it. Goku Junior decides to climb a tree, afterwards. Once he is on top, he is amazed by the view. "Wow! What a view!" he says.

His moment was interrupted when he sees a helpless bear getting beaten to death, by two hunters. The boy decides to take action! He is determined to stop them from hurting the poor animal.

"Stop it right there!" Goku Junior warns.

"And, what are you gonna do about it, punk?" Hunter #1 asks the kid.

"Yeah, you're just a kid! There is no way you can stop us!" Hunter #2 also says, laughing.

After this, they continue beating on the poor animal, making the kid mad. When he's had enough, he explodes and turns Super Saiyan, stopping them from hurting the bear, by scaring them away.

Goku Junior powers down and gets a thank you from the bear, by getting licked in the face. "Hehehehe! That tickles!" he says, still laughing from the tickling sensation.

All of a sudden, a spaceship crash lands on earth.

"Woah! What was that? Hmm...Maybe I should go check it out!" Goku Junior says to himself, then he runs off into the bushes, so fast that no one would be able to him or notice him.

Eventually, he stops in front of what appears to be a crater with a spaceship in the middle of it. Gokh Junior decides to walk down there and see who is in the spacecraft. When he finally got to the bottom, he did not know what to expect. All Goku Junior could do is wait and see what happens.

"Uhh...Hello? Is anyone in there?" he asks, but no answer.

Suddenly, the door opens by itself, which startles the young boy. He gets back up on his feet and has a shocking discovery. The person in the spacecraft is none other than Goku!


	2. Episode 2: Goku Awakens

**A/N: Don't you guys worry! The story is just beginning! The real action begins in Episode 3! I promise! Please make sure you read and review! Thank you!**

**Dragon Ball NB**

**Resurrection Saga**

**Written by Dillon Shotts**

**Episode 2: Goku Awakens**

Recap: Previously on Dragon Ball NB, Goku Junior found Goku in the woods unconcious, who crash landed on Earth. What will happen next? Find out what happens today on Dragon Ball NB!

Goku Junior is in shock to see his Great-great Grandfather in a spacecraft, unconscious. He also wonders how he got like this and what did this to him. All he wants to know is if he is okay.

"Hey, it's me, your Great Grandson Goku Junior. Do you remember me?" Goku Junior asks, but there is no response from Goku, which is very strange...

Then, Goku Junior realizes that Goku's condition seems critical and he needs medical attention. He then tries to get him out of the ball-shaped vehicle to safety.

Eventually, Goku Junior got Goku all the way out of the large crater. It took him ten minutes. He is just glad he got him out of there. After he rested for a minute, Goku Junior began dragging Goku through the woods.

Meanwhile, Pan is beginning to worry, because Goku Junior is late coming back for supper.

"_Gee, what is taking him so long? It is not like him to be this late!_" Pan thought to herself.

Suddenly, she is about to get the shock of her life when she gets a knock on the door. As soon as she opened the door, her jaw drops open. Goku Junior is seen with his arm around Goku.

"Oh my gosh! Is he okay?" Pan asks, while still in shock.

"I don't know! He is very unresponsive." Goku Junior says, as he is bringing Goku into the house.

"Well then, let's get him into a nice comfy bed and I'll call a Doctor to take a look at him."

"Okay!" Goku Junior says, then he drags Goku down the hall and into a bedroom.

While they wait for the Doctor to show up, Goku Junior and Pan do everything they can to keep Goku comfortable, even though he is still unconscious.

An hour later, the Doctor comes in with his medical bag and supplies. He listens to Goku's heart and lungs, then he checks his blood pressure and then he checks his temperature, which reads, "**99.5 degrees**"

"Well, how is he?" Pan asks.

The Doctor clears his throat and says, "Well, for some reason, he seems healthy and stable with a slight fever... The sad news is, he's comatose."

"How long will he be like this?"

"It may be weeks, months? But, no one knows for sure"

"Oh okay... Well, thank you for your time. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome. Here is a prescription for his fever and make sure you give it to him twice a day, for a week. If he wakes up from his coma, just give me a call. Here." The Doctor hands his card, that has his phone number and address, to Pan.

"Thank you." Pan says, shaking hands with the Doctor.

"You're welcome. Anytime."

After that, the Doctor puts his supplies back in his medical bag. Then, he puts jacket on, picks up his bag, waves goodbye and heads out the door. Pan closes the door, wondering what to do next.

"Grandma, what do we do now?" Goku Junior asks.

"I don't know! We must wait, I guess." Pan answers.

"Oh, that'll take forever!"

"I know, Goku Junior, I know..." she says, comforting him.

**One Month Later...**

It has been a month and there are still no signs of Goku waking up. Goku Junior and his Grandmother Pan are starting to get worried.

Pan is working on the dishes, in the kitchen, as Goku Junior walks into Goku's room. He pulls up a chair next to him and he tries to think of what to say to his beloved Great Grandfather. "Hi, Grandpa Goku! We really miss you a lot! I really hope you wake up soon..."

Goku Junior starts to get emotional and he is very quiet, for a good fifteen minutes. Pan calls her Great Grandson down for dinner. "Junior! It's time for dinner!" Pan shouted.

"Don't make me come up there!" she warned.

"Okay, Grandma! I'll be right there!"

"You better be or no dessert!"

Pan walks up the stairs and into the bedroom.

"When you wake up," Goku Junior says, "I bet you'll teach me lots of things."

Pan put her hand on his shoulder and says, "I bet he will."

"Yeah..."

"I think we'd better have our breakfast before it gets cold".

"Okay."

When they are out of the room, Goku's hand starts moving...

Goku Junior races out of the room, down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Here I am, Grandma!" he says, then he begins digging in. Pan rolls her eyes and says, "Typical Goku Junior! Gosh, he is just like my Grandpa Goku."

Meanwhile, Goku starts to move his hands and his eyelids begin to twitch.

While this is happening, Goku Junior is fifth plate of food. Once he is finished, he says, "More please!"

"Coming right up!" Pan says, giving him another plate.

A minute goes by, then Goku Junior asks, "So, what's he like?"

"Hmm...well... He was a hero and a loving person." Pan answers.

"Wow! He was a hero?"

"He sure is."

"Please tell me more about him"

"Well...he was really powerful and really strong! He even saved the world many times!"

"Wow, that's awesome!"

"Yeah..."

Back in his room, Goku is still moving his hands. The smell of the food gets to his nose, then his eyes slowly open. Goku then slowly sits himself up and then he begins to wonder where he is at. "Wow, where am I?"

All of a sudden, Goku's stomach starts growling. "Man, I'm starving. I better get out of this room and a place that has food." He struggles out of bed. He has a little trouble walking, because of being in bed for so long.

In the kitchen, Pan says, "I'm glad we had a nice talk."

"Me too." Goku Junior says, sighing, "I just hope Grandpa Goku wakes up soon..."

In the bedroom, Goku tries to grab onto something, but he ends up falling to the floor.

Back in the kitchen, Pan and Goku Junior hear a noise coming from upstairs.

"What was that?" Goku Junior asks.

"I don't know!" Pan answers.

In the upstairs hallway, Goku is making his way toward the stairs. He grabs onto the railing and begins making his way down the stairs. Once he reaches the floor, he makes his way towards the kitchen.

Goku can hear Pan and Goku Junior talking.

"No, Junior. They are brownies! They are not fudge, silly boy!" Pan corrected.

"Oh...hehe..." Goku Junior says in embarrassment.

Goku was eavesdropping for five minutes and he thought how familiar the woman sounded. Curious, he decides that he should show himself or he will never know who the woman is.

In the kitchen, Pan and Goku Junior are laughing and having a good time, playing a nice game of cards.

"Gosh, Junior! You are such a cheater!" Pan says, laughing.

"Hehe! No I'm not!" Goku Junior says in response.

"Yes you are!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Hehe. Am not!"

"Yes you are! Just admit it!"

"No."

"Heh. Fine! Be that way!"

Pan decides to get more of the dishes cleaned, turning towards the sink and puts her rubber gloves. They are yellow in color.

As they were laughing, Goku suddenly walks in, shocking and surprising both Goku Junior and Pan.

"Can't I get some food around here! I'm starving!" Goku says.

Pan drops a dish and says, "I-I don't believe it! Grandpa you're awake! She has tears of joy in her eyes.

"Yay, you're alright!" Goku Junior cheers.

"Of course I am. Why would I not?" Goku says, confused.

"Well...it's just that...you were in bad shape one month ago..."

"A month ago?"

"Yeah, you were in a coma for a whole month!" Pan confirms.

"Wow! It's been that long?" Goku asks, surprised.

"It sure has...I'm just glad you're okay and awake now." Goku Junior says.

"How about some dinner, Grandpa?" Pan offers.

"Sure!" Goku says.

Five minutes later, at the table, Goku is stuffing his face, with some food Pan made.

"I missed you a lot, Grandpa!" Pan says.

Goku swallows his food and says, "I missed you too." At that moment, he gets an idea. "Hey, I know! How about we all go to the park and spend some time with each other!"

"Hey! That's a great idea!" Pan says.

"I'll bring my kite and my ball." Goku Junior says.

"Then it's settled. Let's go to the park!" Goku says.

"Yeah!" They said in unison.

At the park...

"Well, here we are!" Goku excitedly says.

"It feels nice out here!" Pan says.

"I agree." Goku Junior agrees.

"Okay, Goku Junior. Are you ready to put the kite together?" Goku says.

"I sure am!" Goku Junior excitedly says.

"Make sure you have enough wind power to fly it." Pan instructs.

"Okay!" Goku and Goku Junior said in unison.

They both put the kite together, but when they go to fly it, it falls apart.

"Aww, man!" Goku Junior says, bummed out.

Goku sighs and says, "Oh well."

They both sit down and watch the clouds.

Goku Junior says, "Look at that one."

Goku points to the sky and says, "Check out that one."

Pan says, "This is fun..."

"Sure is..."

Suddenly, two spacepods are hurdling towards the park

Goku says, "Uh-oh, someone's coming!"

"I'm scared!" Goku Junior says, in fear.

Many people scream in terror as it happens.

Pan says, "We should just go."

"A-AAAAAAAAH! IT'S TOO CLOSE!" Goku Junior screams.

Once the pods got too close, Goku springs into action, by grabbing Junior & Pan and uses Instant-Transmission in a heartbeat.

Goku says, "We'll be safe here on this big hill. You guys can thank me later."

Goku Junior says, I wonder who's in those crash-landed ships..."

"We'll have to wait and see." Pan says.

The crash-landed pods' doors begin to open.

"Uh, hello?" Goku says.

Who could be in those spacepods? Is it a threat? Find out what happens on the next episode of Dragon Ball NB!


	3. Episode 3: A Big Announcement

**Dragon Ball NB**

**Resurrection Saga**

**Written by Dillon Shotts**

**Episode 3: A Big Announcement**

Recap: Previously on Dragon Ball NB, Goku woke up from a one-month coma, which shocks Pan and excites Goku Junior.

Since he hasn't spent that much time with Granddaughter Pan and never got to know Goku Junior, Goku decided to take his remaining family to the park.

While they were there, they were interrupted by two spacepods, which crash-landed.

Who's in those ships?

What did they come for?

Find out what happens today on Dragon Ball NB!

Two familiar faces come out of their spaceships. They are none other than Frieza and Cell! Goku and Pan are shocked, except for Goku Junior, who doesn't know them very well.

Goku asks, "Frieza? Cell? What are you guys doing here? I thought you were dead!"

Frieza announces, "We came here to tell you that some people from your past are coming to Earth to challenge you!"

"And we will be having a War..." Cell adds.

"Who and when?" Goku asks.

Frieza answers, "The villains that you killed in the past and the War is in two weeks."

Cell, with glee, says, "It would be so much fun to torture your friends some more!"

"But they're already dead!" Goku reminds them.

"I would have killed them myself! Hehehehehe!" Frieza says, laughing.

Frieza's laugh makes Goku angry and Goku proceeds to punch him in the side of the head.

Frieza turns his head and says, "Hmpth. Nice try, monkey, but it won't work on me!"

Goku thought, "_I don't get it! I should be stronger than him! How did he get this kind of power? Oh well...I'll do my best!_"

Cell laughs and tauntingly asks, "What's wrong, Goku? Is it too hard for you?"

"NO, IT ISN'T!" Goku screams, then he dashes toward Cell.

Cell dodges his every move, with ease.

"Come on, Goku! You can do better than that!" Cell snickers.

On the big hill, Pan and Goku Junior don't like what they see.

"Oh no! He's struggling out there! I have to help!" Goku Junior says.

"No, Goku Junior... You need to stay here. I don't want you to get hurt." Pan say, holding him back.

"But, I..."

"Stay!"

"Okay...I'll stay..." Goku Junior says, sighing.

"Good... That's what I wanted to hear."

Back in the battle, Goku is struggling against Frieza and Cell.

Goku, panting, says, "You're too strong!"

"I think we should quit." Cell says.

"No way. We were just getting started."

Frieza coldly says, "You should wait for big event and train instead."

Cell says, "See you in two weeks, Goku."

With that, they both take off.

"Wait!" Goku says, then sighs, "Oh well..."

"Wow, they're fast!" Goku Junior says.

"They were too strong!" Pan says.

Goku says, "Since they're too much for me, then I should train hard, in order to stop Frieza and Cell once and for all!"

"Hmm. Hey! I have an idea!"

"What is it, Pan?"

"We can gather up the dragonballs and wish the rest of our team mates back!"

"Hey! That's a great idea, Pan!"

Goku Junior excitedly says, "Yay! I get to meet more of my family members and team mates!"

"You guys will get along great!" Pan says.

Goku enthusiasticly says, "Alright, let's find the dragonballs!"

Now that they have a plan to stop Frieza and Cell, will they succeed?

Or will they fail?

Find out what happens on the next episode of Dragon Ball NB!

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Episode 4: Search for the DragonBalls

**A/N: It took me three weeks, but Episode 4 is here! Please make sure you read and review! Thank you for the review so far!**

**Dragon Ball NB**

**Resurrection Saga**

**Written by Dillon Shotts**

**Episode 4: The Search for the DragonBalls**

Recap: On the last episode of Dragon Ball NB, Goku had an encounter with two villains from the past - Frieza and Cell!

Once they arrived, Frieza and Cell announced that they are having a War and that a lot of past villains will return!

After the fight with Goku, they both took off. Goku couldn't believe how strong they were. Goku vows to do whatever it takes to stop Frieza and Cell once and for all.

Now, they have a plan: they will gather the dragonballs and wish the rest of their heroes back, which they need a strong team to combat the enemies.

Will Pan's plan work? Or will it fail big time?

Find out what happens on today's episode of Dragon Ball NB!

Still at the park...

"Are you two ready to go?" Goku asks Goku Junior and Pan.

"Yep." Goku Junior answers.

"We sure are!" Pan also answers.

"Wait a minute..." Goku says, "We don't have a Dragon Radar! Aww man! Now what are we going to do?"

"I know a place to find a radar!" Pan says, "It's a place that you might remember... Follow me!"

"Great! Let's go!"

Goku and Pan take off without realizing that Goku Junior can't fly.

"Hey! Wait up!" Goku Junior says, trying to catch up.

In the sky...

Goku and Pan turned their heads, realizing something important: Goku Junior!

"Oh no!" Pan says, "I forgot he couldn't fly!"

They both turn back to retrieve him. They land on the ground, in front of him.

"I know what to do!" Goku says, "HEY! FLYING NIMBUS!"

"What's a 'Flying Nimbus'?" Goku Junior asks.

"You'll see..."

Suddenly, the Nimbus Cloud comes hurdling in.

"Hey, Nimbus! It's been a long time since I seen you! A new passenger needs a ride. His name is Goku Junior. My Great Grandson. Okay, Goku Junior. Hop on!"

"Okay, here I go!" He says, trying to climb, "I need a boost!"

"Here. I'll help you." Goku says, helping Junior onto the cloud.

"Whoa!" Junior says, "This is awesome! How did I not fall through?"

"You see... If you're happy, nice or pure-hearted, you fall through. Understand?"

"Oh, okay. I'm ready to go!"

"Here we go!"

Goku, Junior and Pan take off.

Junior says, "Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"You're having fun, huh?" Goku asks.

Pan eventually leads them to the Capsule Corp. House and they all land on the front lawn.

"I remember THIS place...now I remember..." Goku says, realizing where they are at. Bulma was the co-owner of this company. The building looks like it aged a little, but it still looks the same.

"It's where the radar is. Let's go see if anyone's home..." Pan says.

All of them stand in front of the door and Goku rings the doorbell.

Ding-dong!

"What do you want?" an unknown boy rudely asks, answering the door.

"Hi...wow, you look like a mini Vegeta!" Goku says.

"Duh, stupid! I AM Vegeta!" Vegeta Junior yells, annoyed.

Someone that looks like Bulma comes to the door as well.

"Hey! That was rude! Apologize - now!" a Bulma-like voice shouts.

Vegeta Junior sighs and says, "I'm sorry..."

"Sorry about that! My name is Bulma Briefs Junior. May I provide you any service?" Bulma Junior politely asks.

"Yes. I need a Dragon Radar." Goku answers.

"We desperately need it." Pan says.

"I think I have one in the lab. Wait here..." Bulma Junior says, walking away.

A moment later, Bulma Junior comes back with a Dragon Radar.

"Here you go!"

"Thank you!" Goku says.

"You're welcome!"

Then the trio take off.

First, the group found the first dragonballs and the second one.

In the rocky mountain area...

"We have two dragonballs and we only have five more to go!" Goku announces.

"The radar says to go west." Goku Junior says, looking at the radar.

"Then let's go west." Pan says.

They all get close enough until they found it.

"Here it is!"

Later, they end up in a desert.

"So hot..." Goku says.

They found the fourth dragonball and then they found the fifth one.

"Yay, the fifth one!" Goku Junior cheers.

"Only two more." Goku announces.

"Let's find the rest!" Pan says.

The group found the sixth dragonball in a forest and the last one in an iceberg.

"We did it! Let's summon Shenron!" Goku excitedly says.

The dragonballs are layed on the ground.

"Arise, Shenron!"

The sky darkens, the dragonballs begin to glow and thus, the dragon comes out.

"Whoa..." Goku Junior says, amazed.

"Why have you summon me? I may grant three wishes." Shenron says.

Goku says, "I wish for Gohan, Goten, Piccolo, Vegeta and Krillin to be brought back to life!"

"Hmmm,,,"

Since Goku called hi wish, will Shenron allow it? Or will he deny it?

Find out what happens on the next episode of Dragon Ball NB!


	5. Episode 5: The Z Fighters Return

**A/N: In the dragon is stronger than it used to be, meaning you can bring people back, who died of natural causes. I hope you readers like this chapter/episode! Please tell me what you think, in a nice review, so I know if it's good or bad! Thank you! Enjoy reading!**

**Dragon Ball NB**

**Resurrection Saga**

**Written by Dillon Shotts**

**Episode 5: The Z-Fighters Return**

Recap: On the last episode of Dragon Ball NB, Goku, Goku Junior and Pan went on a search for the dragonballs.

Before they were able to do so, they had to find a Dragon Radar. So they went to Capsule Corp. to get one.

While there, they met Vegeta Junior on his family's doorstep. Then they met his mother, Bulma Junior.

Once they had the radar, they went and found all of the dragonballs.

After Shenron was summoned, Goku called his wish to bring all the other teammates back to life.

Will Shenron accept his wish?

Find out what happens today on Dragon Ball NB!

"I wish for Gohan, Goten, Piccolo, Vegeta, Trunks and Krillin to be brought back to life!" Goku shouts to the dragon.

"Hmmm..."

"Uhh...Shenron?"

"So, you want me to bring them back, right?"

"Yes..."

"Then it shall be done!"

The dragon proceeds to grant Goku's wish, but...

"I may Gohan, Goten, Piccolo, Vegeta, Trunks back... But Krillin says he does not want to come back yet...so he can continue his training with King Kai and that he promises to come back in a year or so." Shenron explains.

"Ah...I get it. Okay, you can bring back the other five." Goku says, understanding Krillin's decision.

"Your wish is granted." Shenron says as he grants his wish.

Gohan, Goten, Piccolo, Vegeta, Trunks all suddenly appear right next to Goku, Goku Junior and Pan.

"Hey, Dad." Gohan says.

"Long time, no see, guys!" Goku greets.

"Why hello, Kakarot!" Vegeta says.

"Wow! I thought I'd never see you again!" Goten says, happy to see his father again.

"Long time, no see. Say, Goku, who is that little boy that looks you?" Piccolo asks his former rival.

"He's my Great-great-great Grandson and his name is Goku Junior." Goku explains, answering his question.

Everyone is surprised that Goku has a descendant.

"Wow..." Gohan says in shock.

"_I don't believe it. Kakarot has his own descendant. I wonder if I have one..._" Vegeta thought.

"Interesting..." Piccolo says, interested.

Trunks nudges Goten's elbow and says, "Hey. Looks you're a Great-great Uncle."

"This means I'm his Great-great Grandfather." Gohan says.

"HEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOO!" Shenron yells, startling everybody, "Does anyone have a second wish?"

"Ooh! I have a second wish!" Pan says like a student that knows the answer to a question.

"Yes?"

"I wish for my youth to be restored!"

"Your wish is granted."

"Wow, I'm in my mid-twenties again! Cool!"

"I think that's enough wishes for now, Shenron! See you again soon!" Goku says.

"Farewell..." Shenron says.

The dragon takes off and the dragonballs scatter.

"So... What do we do now?" Goten asks.

"Training. Follow me!" Goku answers, then he takes off.

The Z-Fighters follow Goku to Pan and Goku Juniors house as Goku explains everything. Eventually, Goku makes a landing in front of the house. Everyone else does the same.

"This is where were staying." Goku announces.

"And where do you suppose we sleep? On the floor?" Vegeta asks.

"Don't worry. We'll figure something out." Goku reassures him.

"I think we should start training right away." Piccolo insists.

"Good call, Piccolo!" Gohan says, agreeing to what he said.

"Me and Goten will practice our Fusion technique. Right, Goten?" Trunks announces, holding Goten's hand up.

"Right!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere Vegeta Junior says, "I'd like try Fusion myself."

"Vegeta Junior?" Goku Junior asks in shock.

"You're my...?" Vegeta says, surprised to see him.

Now that the team is back, will this union be enough?

Find out what happens on the next episode of Dragon Ball NB!

**Cliffhanger! Remember to review!**


	6. Episode 6: The Training Begins

**A/N: The ultimate battle is almost here! I hope you readers like this chapter/episode! Please review! Thank you! Enjoy reading!**

**Dragon Ball NB**

**Resurrection Saga**

**Written by Dillon Shotts**

**Episode 6: The Training Begins**

Recap: Previously on Dragon Ball NB, Goku summoned Shenron to bring his team back to life.

And so, Gohan, Goten, Piccolo, Trunks and Vegeta all appear, except for Krillin, who wanted to stay in Otherworld, to continue receiving King Kai's training.

Now, the training for the big battle has just begun!

Will their efforts be enough?

Find out what happens today on Dragon Ball NB!

Vegeta Junior walks up to the group and says, "I want to train with you guys. I'd like to kick some butt!"

"We can be training partners!" Goku Junior happily says.

"You would not want to be partners with me. Otherwise, I'd kill you!" Vegeta Junior says, folding his arms over his chest.

"Is that a threat?" Goku Junior asks, angry at what he's hearing.

"Yes, moron!"

"What did you just just say?" Goku Junior asks, more angry than before, "I thought we were friends!"

"We never were friends!" Vegeta Junior says, irritated.

"Oh yeah? You're just jealous of me winning the Junior Division!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"AM NOT!"

"Yes-you-are!" Goku Junior says, laughing.

"Grrrrrr! That's it!" Vegeta Junior says, then he tackles Goku Junior and starts attacking him.

"Dah! Help! Help! He's attacking me!" Goku Junior shouts.

"I'll get you for this, you worthless know-it-all!" Vegeta Junior yells in anger as he continues his assault.

Goku tries to break up the viscous argument.

"Boys! Boys! Break it up! This is no way to behave!" Goku says.

"Get your hands off of me!" Vegeta Junior demands, throwing his hands off of him.

Goku Junior sticks his tongue out Vegeta Junior.

"So much for being friends!" Goku Junior sarcastically says, then says to Goku, "Thank you for getting him off me."

"No problem. If you are ever in trouble, just holler. Okay?"

"Okay."

Goku and Goku Junior walk over to the group.

"Alright guys. We'll all start our training tomorrow. I will train with Goku Junior and Vegeta Junior, Vegeta may train by himself, Goten & Trunks will train together and Piccolo will train with Gohan as well! Got it?" Goku announces.

"Yes!" Everyone says in unison.

The next day...

"Okay, you two. Let's get started!" Goku says.

"Right!" Goku Junior and Vegeta Junior say in unison.

On the Lookout...

"It's been a long time, Dende. You've aged..." Piccolo says.

"I hadn't seen you in ages, Piccolo!" Dende says.

"Hey, do you and Mr. Popo mind if we use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?" Gohan asks.

"Certainly! Follow me." Mr. Popo says, then he starts walking as everyone follows.

Eventually, they arrive in front of the chamber's door.

"Here we are!" Mr. Popo announces, "Who's going in first?"

"Gohan and I will go in first." Piccolo answers.

Mr. Popo opens the door, then says, "Right this way, you two."

"I know! We can practice our Fusion out here, okay Trunks?" Goten suggests.

"Good idea, Goten."

Back at home...

"...and that's what Fusion is" Goku finishes. "Got it?"

"Uhh... What?" Goku Junior says in confusion.

"This is stupid!" Vegeta Junior says in embarrassment and frustration.

"Oh, brother..." Goku says, putting his hand over his eyes.

It seems like the training had just begun, but will it be enough to stop those villains once and for all?

Find out what happens on the next exciting episode of Dragon Ball NB!

**Thank you for reading! Be sure to check back next week for next episode! Til' next time! ~ DBZstories1989**


	7. Episode 7: One More Week

**A/N: I hope you readers like this chapter/episode! Please review! Thank you! **

**Enjoy reading!**

**Warning: There is a Fusion Reborn reference.**

**Dragon Ball NB**

**Resurrection Saga**

**Written by Dillon Shotts**

**Episode 7: One More Week**

Recap: On the last episode of Dragon Ball NB, Vegeta Junior joined the Z Team.

Goku started the training with Goku Junior and Vegeta Junior, and the others started their training on Dende's ancient Lookout.

Will their training pay off?

Or will their efforts be all for nothing and the villains overpower the Z Team?

Find out what happens on today's episode of Dragon Ball NB!

Since Goku Junior and Vegeta Junior didn't understand what Goku said, he has re-explain the Fusion technique.

"Okay then... Fusion is when two people become one person." Goku then explains the whole thing about Fusion. Again...

"Oh... I get it now..." Goku Junior says, finally understanding the concept of Fusion.

"Let's do the stupid dance then." Vegeta Junior says, unamused.

"Okay then..." Goku says, "Let's get started!"

First, Goku has the boys match each others power, to keep the Fusion balanced.

"Now, keep your power even with each other, by going Super Saiyan, okay?" Goku instructs.

"Right!" the boys say in unison, then they did what they were told.

Goku Junior's power is higher than Vegeta Junior's, which frustrates Vegeta Junior...

"Hey, Goku Junior..." Goku says.

"Yes?"

"Could you lower your power to match Vegeta Junior's?"

"Okay..." And Goku Junior does so...

"Like this?"

"Yeah, like that."

After that, the boys start practicing the Fusion Dance.

"Fu-sion-Ha! Fu-sion-Ha! Fu-sion-Ha!" the boys shout over and over, while Goku is watching nearby.

A while later...

"Okay, you two! Let's see if you guys can pull off the Fusion now!" Goku says.

"Right!" the boys once again say in unison.

They stand ten feet from each other. After a few steps of the Fusion, they connect each others index fingers and they start fusing, but they did some steps wrong...

"I think it's working..." Goku says, blinded.

The blinding light clears, with a fat, child-like figure standing there...

He asks, "Uhh... Did it work or what?"

Goku is shocked and disappointed at the same time, because the boys failed the Fusion...

Goku sighs and says, "No, unfortunately, it didn't work, at all. You guys can try it again in an hour and a half. Okay boys?"

"Uhh... Okay..." the fat boy says, rubbing the back of his head.

"By the way, what is the name of your failed Fusion?"

"Veku Junior."

"Wow, that reminds me of mine and Vegeta's failed Fusion, when we were dead for the third time, because of an evil Villain." Goku says, choking back the tears, then continues, "I was killed! Luckily, my sons, Gohan and Goten avenged me, doing a Sibling Kamehameha... Vegeta killed himself because of my death... We were brought back to life by the Namekian Eternal Dragon, Porunga..."

"Woah..." Veku Junior says.

An hour and half later...

"Okay, boys. Try it again." Goku says.

They nodded.

They do the Fusion again, but fail again.

"Oh, brother..." Goku says.

The boney figure is coughing.

They then try it again after another hour and a half passes.

It worked this time!

"You guys did it!" Goku says, happy that the Fusion finally worked.

"Yes!" the fused boys say.

"I will call you Gogeta Junior."

"That's a good name." Gogeta Junior says.

Meanwhile...

Vegeta, as a Super Saiyan, is sparring with Gotenks.

He says, "Come on! You can do better than that!"

"Whoa! AAAAH! AUGH!" Gotenks says as Vegeta throws him to the hard, white tiled concrete.

Vegeta waits for Gotenks to stand up, folding his arms across his chest.

"That hurt!" Gotenks complains.

"Hmpth." was Vegeta's response.

In the Time Chamber...

"You're doing great, Gohan." Piccolo complements.

"Thanks." Gohan wearing a blue jumpsuit and battle armor, says, folding his arms.

"Time for round two, Gohan! Get ready!"

"Right!"

They then continue sparring, punching and kicking each other. Piccolo uses his Special Beam Cannon and Gohan uses Kamehameha. The beams collide. Gohan's Kamehameha overpowers Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon. This causes an explosion.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

They survive, but they are both tired out. Gohan lays next to Piccolo, panting.

"That was awesome, Piccolo!" Gohan says.

"Yeah. Just like old times." Piccolo says.

A week has passed and everyone has made progress. Now, everyone is relaxing and having a little fun, except for Vegeta and Piccolo...

Goku is laying on the grass, watching the clouds with Goku Junior.

"Ah, this is relaxing. Oh, look at that one!"

"That one sure is big..." Goku Junior says.

"Yeah..."

Meanwhile, Vegeta is training with Piccolo...

Punch!

Kick!

Kick!

Pow!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Piccolo and Vegeta are panting heavily.

"Let's see if you can dodge this one! HAAAA!" Vegeta screams as he fires a Galick Gun.

Back at home...

Goku is talking to Gohan and Goten, as Pan comes out of the house.

"Dinner time, everyone!" Pan announces.

"Sounds great!" Goku says.

Gohan and Goten go in with Goku, followed by Goku Junior.

"That smells delicious!" Goku Junior says.

Everyone is a good time, as days go by.

The big battle is just around the corner.

Will the Z Warriors have the power to stop the Evil that is heading their way?

Find out what happens on the next episode of Dragon Ball NB!


	8. Episode 8: The Battle Begins

**A/N: I hope you readers like this chapter/episode! The ultimate is finally here! After this episode, there will be 7 more episodes left for this saga and I will make another saga. It will be 20 episodes long.**

**Anyway, on to the story...**

**Dragon Ball NB**

**Resurrection Saga**

**Written by Dillon Shotts**

**Episode 8: The War Begins**

Recap: On the last episode of Dragon Ball NB, Goku taught Goku Junior and Vegeta Junior the Fusion Technique and the others trained on Dende's Lookout.

Everyone has trained really hard for the big battle.

Now that Goku and the others have finished their two-week training, it is time for the 'Ultimate Battle' to begin!

Are they able to beat their enemies from the past?

Find out what happens on today's episode of Dragon Ball NB!

At Pan's house, Goku, Goku Junior, Gohan, Goten, Piccolo, Vegeta, Vegeta Junior and Trunks put their respective Battle Suits on.

"Alright, guys. Let's do this!" Goku says.

"Yeah! I wanna kick some butt!" Vegeta Junior says, grinning.

"Same here, kid. Ahahahahahaha!" Vegeta says, laughing.

"Boy, Vegeta. You sure haven't changed a bit." Goku says to Vegeta.

"Hmph."

Meanwhile, Frieza and Cell arrive, with all the other Villains in tow.

"Hehe. Excellent, just in time. Zarbon!" Frieza called out to his right-hand man.

"Yes, Lord Frieza?"

"Track down and bring those no-good monkeys here at once!"

"Yes, sir..."

Back with the Gang, Goku could sense the Villains' presence...

"Hey guys! Our foes have just arrived and someone is heading this way! DON'T LET YOUR GUARD DOWN!" Goku announces to the group in a warning tone.

"RIGHT!"

As he is flying, Zarbon's scouter is picking up few power levels, making beeping noises.

"This must be my lucky day! They don't know what they're up against... Fools!" Zarbon says, snickering.

Zarbon got to them in less-than 30 seconds...

"Heh, well, well, well, Zarbutt- I mean Zarbon, what a pleasant surprise! You finally showed your cowardly face, after soooo many years!" Vegeta taunted.

"Nice to see you too, you worthless monkey!" Zarbon sarcastically says.

"Errrrr! Can we fight yet? Pleeeeeease?" Vegeta Junior asks impatiently.

"As you wish, mini-monkey..." Zarbon coldly says.

"YOU FOOL! DON'T CALL MY GREAT-GREAT GRANDSON THAT AGAIN! OR I WILL KILL YOU!" Vegeta angrily screams.

"Whatever. Let's go to the Battlefield..."

"Good..."

They arrive on the Battlefield a moment later...

"Here we are... PRINCE Monkey Boy! Hehehehehe!" Zarbon says, insultingly laughing.

"Whatever..."

"Wow, there are so MANY opponents here!" Goku says.

"I know..." Goku Junior says, surprised to see so many people there.

"Alright. Let's get this show on the road!" Vegeta Junior says.

"Yeah! Let's fuse!" Goku Junior suggests.

"Sure." Vegeta Junior agrees.

They both got into their position, shouting, "Fu-sion-HA!"

FLASH!

BOOOOOOOOM!

"Yeah." Gogeta Junior says, after fusing.

"Our turn!" Goten and Trunks say in unison.

They then fuse into Gotenks.

"Tada!" Gotenks says.

"Alright guys!" Goku says, "Let's show them what we got!"

"I'll be your opponent, Goku." Cell announces, "If you don't mind..."

"Fine. Let's go!"

They both take the battle into the air. Goku and Cell throw many punches and kicks, as they battle it out, throughout the environment.

Meanwhile...

"Hey, Buu! Remember me?" Gohan asks.

"Yes, of course! You are that boy I absorbed before! I remember fighting you! That was 120 years ago..." Buu says, remembering their last encounter.

"How about we have a rematch?"

"Fine then. We can have our rematch!"

"Okay! I'm ready when you are!"

They then shot up into the sky and started to battle each other. It went on for a minute, until they stopped and then they began panting heavily.

"Had enough?" Gohan asks.

"Not quite." Buu answers.

They both continue to battle it out, throughout the environment.

Elsewhere...

"Well, look who decided to return... Frieza!" Vegeta says.

"It wasn't easy, but I got here JUST in time! I just need a plane ticket and I'm all set..." Frieza says in sarcasm.

"Wow, I laughed so hard! That was soooo funny! NOT!" Vegeta also says in sarcasm.

"Boy, Vegeta. You are the same miserable pest as before! No wonder why nobody likes you..."

"What was that? You say you want a challenge? Well, you've got it! RAAAAAAAAH!" Vegeta screams.

He then dashes forward and starts to battle Frieza.

Meanwhile...

"So, Goku... What do you say we continue our rematch? Hmm?" Cell asks.

"Okay, Cell!" Goku says, transforming to Super Saiyan, "Bring it on!"

"I guess that is a yes..." Cell says, powering up.

The battle continues and they both give it their all.

Meanwhile, Gotenks and Gogeta Junior are fighting off the henchmen.

"Take that!" Gogeta Junior says, batting one away. "Haha!"

Gotenks blasts Neizu to smithereens, who is one of Cooler's Armored Squadron soldiers.

"Take that, you good-for-nothing reptile!"

Dore and Salza are next to be defeated at the hands of the fused warriors. Cooler then appears to challenge the two warriors.

"So, you are the ones who defeated my Armored Squadron, huh?" Cooler questions.

"That's right!" Gotenks confirms.

"I see... Then, how about a challenge!" Cooler says, transforming into his 5th form.

All three of each other start their fight in mid-air.

Meanwhile, Goku begins to struggle against Cell...

"Darn it!" Goku says, "Why can't I beat Cell?"

"Hehehe! You'll get it eventually... Pff, hahahahaha!" Cell taunts.

"You monster!" Goku say, then he charges at Cell and punches him.

The punch has no affect on him!

"Noooooooo!" Goku shouts.

What is Goku going to do now?

Will the fused warriors be able to defeat Cooler?

And, will the rest of the warriors be able to defeat their respective opponents?

Find out what happens on the next episode of Dragon Ball NB!

**More coming soon! Remember to review!**

**~DBZstories1989~**


	9. Episode 9: Battle Struggle

**A/N: Sorry about the late post! I had a bad case of writers block. It took me forever to write this! It might happen again! So, I apologize in advance! By the way, thank you for reviewing!**

**Dragon Ball NB**

**Resurrection Saga**

**Written By: Dillon Shotts**

**Episode 9: Battle Struggle**

Recap: On the last episode of Dragon Ball NB, Frieza and the other evil villains had arrived.

Goku and the others were determined to stop their reign of terror. Once they were ready, they arrived on the battlefield, after being tracked down by Zarbon, who is still the same person as he was during their Namek days.

After a few insults and taunting, the battle finally started, with Goku versus Cell, Gohan versus Buu, Vegeta versus Frieza and later Gotenks & Gogeta Junior versus Cooler, after they defeated his Armored Squadron.

Meanwhile, Goku began to struggle against Cell. Even in the Super Saiyan transformation, he is no match for Cell. Now, Goku is defenseless against the mighty bio-android.

What is Goku going to do now?

Find out what happens today on Dragon Ball NB!

Still in his Super Saiyan transformation, Goku is shocked to know that Cell doesn't even have a scratch on him. He truly is stronger than he used to be, which scares him, even though he is the bravest warrior in the world.

"Darn it! I can't believe this is happening to me! I should be stronger than this! What am I going to do now? Come on, Goku! Think! Think!" Goku thought.

"You are so pathetic! Did you really think you could beat me? And did you really think that I haven't trained since the Cell Games? Ha!" Cell tauntingly asks, laughing between questions.

"You won't be laughing when I'm through with you!" With that, Goku transforms to Super Saiyan and dashes towards Cell.

As Goku furiously keeps attempting to land a punch on him, the green monster effortlessly dodges his every move. Cell quickly appears behind Goku and elbows him in the back, making him fall face first into the rock solid ground. Then, he picks him by the hair and says, "Hehe. Look at yourself! You remind me of those weaklings at the Cell Games that don't know how to fight, especially your son, Gohan!"

That was it. That last comment angered Goku! He spins around and angrily says, "Nobody talks about my son that way gets away with it!" With that, he retaliates with a blast to Cell's face. The smoke starts to clear as Cell laughs at him.

When Goku tries to attack him, he knees him in the gut, making him double over in pain. He gasps for air. "You can't beat me that easily! I am stronger than you think-"

Cell cuts him off, saying, "Yeah, yeah! I don't need to hear your ridiculously long speeches!"

"Oh yeah? Well, how about this! Kamehameha!" A blue beam is then fired from his hands, aiming towards Cell. He only managed to blow half of his 'perfect' body off, which he quickly regenerates.

"Darn it! I don't know how I'm going to beat him! He's too stong for me!" Goku thought.

Meanwhile, Gotenks and Gogeta Junior are having a bit of a struggle themselves. Cooler is overpowering them both. They are seen getting thrashed around and toyed with.

"Hahaha! I am the strongest being in the universe and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" Cooler says, as he is punching and kicking the fused warriors senseless. Gotenks suddenly gets an idea. He then teleports to Gogeta Junior, grabbing him by the hand, then teleporting again, with him in tow.

Once in a safe spot, Gotenks whispers something in Gogeta Junior's ear, which causes him to have a devious look on his face. They both teleport separately. Gotenks appears in front of Cooler, while Gogeta Junior appears behind him. "What the?" Cooler says in confusion.

"It's over, Cooler! Give it up!" Gotenks says, while preparing a Kamehameha.

"Yeah! What he says!" Gogeta Junior also says, preparing a similar move than the Kamehameha, called Big Bang Kamehameha. It was taught by Gogeta himself, after begging Vegeta to fuse with Goku, embarrassing him in front of the kids in the process.

Cooler turns his head from Gogeta Junior to Gotenks, repeatedly, in pure confusion. He is truly stuck! This gives them the signal to fire their explosive attack, both fused warriors firing at once.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cooler screams as he is getting killed. His body disintegrates and it all turns to dust.

They are both satisfied that they got rid of him. "We sure showed him!" Gogeta Junior says.

"I'll say!" Gotenks agrees. They both high-fived.

Their celebration was cut short when a bunch of Saibaimans begin to attack them both. "AH! AH! AH!" they both scream.

Elsewhere, Frieza is dominating the fight against Vegeta. He is just too strong for the Saiyan prince.

"Come on, monkey! You can fight better than that!" Frieza laughs.

Vegeta is getting agitated by the minute. "That's it! I'm growing tired of being toyed with!" Vegeta complains, "You want a fight? I'll give you a fight! HAAAAAAAAAAA!" With that, he turns into a Super Saiyan 3.

"I call this a Super Saiyan 3. Sorry to keep you waiting." Vegeta says with a smirk on his face.

"W-What are you?" Frieza asks, terrified.

"What am I? I am Super Vegeta, prince of all Saiyans! I am your nightmare, your worst enemy and _your worst fear_!" Frieza backs away in fear after he said that. Vegeta instantly appears behind him and grabs his tail, spinning him round and round.

Once he lets go, Frieza crashes into a big giant rock. Vegeta waits for the smoke to clear. Frieza emerges and starts powering up an attack of his own, furiously says, "I will not lose to a stupid monkey like you! I am going to fire a blast you'll regret making me use!"

"Do it and see what happens!" Vegeta dares.

He gets ready to dodge, as the blast is heading toward him, but it unexpectedly goes behind him. "Huh? AAAAH!" The blast knocks him out cold, reverting back to base form.

"Oh no! Vegeta!" Piccolo shouts.

"Well, did you enjoy the show? Too bad the other actor is knocked out! Why don't you be his replacement? Hahaha!" Frieza jokes.

"Don't worry! Your show will be canceled in no time!"

Frieza and Piccolo both start their fight high in the air.

Somewhere, in the battlefield, Goku was starting to do better in the battle against Cell, but he suddenly started once again. Blood is dripping down his face and his clothes are torn. Every hit he took hurt.

"Die!" Cell says, then he fires a pink/purple blast.

"Never!" Goku says, blocking the blast with his crossed arms.

Boom!

The smoke clears with Goku still alive.

"You can't kill me that easily, Cell!" Goku says, with a smirk.

Cell clenches his teeth, then says, "Oh yeah? Then, how about I try something more dangerous than you can possibly imagine!"

"Oh no..." Goku says.

As Cell is powering up his dangerous attack, Goku is frozen and he doesn't know what to do.

"Haha! ARE YOU READY FOR THIS?" Cell evily asks, then he launches his menacing attack and and an explosion happens.

"CELL NO!" Goku screams.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Does the explosion mean the end of our heroes? And whatever happened with the fused warriors, Gohan's fight against Buu and Piccolo's fight against Frieza?

Find out what happens on the next episode of Dragon Ball NB!

**Thank you! Please be sure to review! Till next time...**

**~DBZstories1989~**


	10. Episode 10: The Kidnapping

**A/N: I'm terribly sorry for taking two months and for not updating sooner! I was busy with my birthday, my brother visiting and it's from writers block, distractions, etc.**

**Well, I hope you like this chapter, because I worked really hard on it!**

**Here's a shout out to Queenkhs, dbz know it all, mocro, Chimera prime, Little Dragon Girl and Mini for reviewing!**

**I'll have more to say on the bottom...**

**Dragon Ball NB**

**Resurrection Saga**

**Written By: Dillon Shotts**

**Episode 10: The Kidnapping**

Recap: On the last episode of Dragon Ball NB, Goku was winning a losing battle against Cell. He almost tried everything against him. Goku doesn't remember him being that strong.

While this was going on, Gotenks and Gogeta Junior defeated Cooler with a special attack they learned together. Before they even had the chance to celebrate, they were attacked by Saibaman.

On another part of the battlefield, Frieza was effortlessly beating Vegeta, until he couldn't take it no more. He turned to Super Saiyan 3, beating Frieza, until Frieza fired a devastating blast, knocking him out of his transformation. Thus, Piccolo took over the fight.

It seems there is no hope left, where Goku is concerned. To make matters worse, Cell fired a strong blast.

Did anyone survive? Find out what happens today on Dragon Ball NB!

Dizziness. Blurry vision. Headaches is what Goku is feeling right now. He is a little confused.

"What happened?"

The last thing he remembers were two kids screaming for help and telling whoever to let them go, then he blacked out.

"I wonder where the screaming came from? Maybe it's-" Goku paused, when realization hit him.

"GOKU JUNIOR AND VEGETA JUNIOR ARE MISSING!"

This causes Vegeta to emerge from all of the rocks, he was buried in.

"They are WHAT?" Vegeta yells/asks. Goku backs up, feeling nervous of his outburst.

"Calm down, Vegeta! We'll find them! Don't worry!"

"Calm down? CALM DOWN! You're telling me to calm down? You have got to be kidding, Kakarot!" This makes Goku cringe.

"Look, I know you're angry right now! If we cooperate with each other, we can work together to find them."

"For once, I think you are right. We need to stick together, if we want to find them."

"Alright then. Let's start looking!" Goku says, but he stops when he hears a voice say, "Dad!"

"Gohan! Great! You're alive!" Goku exclaims.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" Gohan asks, giving him a hug.

"I don't know! I'm just so happy to see you!" Goku answers, "Anyway, where is your brother?"

"I don't know, but Piccolo is getting some senzu beans. Last time I saw Goten, he was fused with Trunks." As of on cue, Piccolo arrives with some senzu beans.

"Glad to see you guys alive. Here." Piccolo says, handing Goku, Gohan and Vegeta each a senzu bean.

They all suddenly hear Goten's voice call out to them. "Guys! I could use your help here!" Goten yells to Piccolo, holding his best friend Trunks in his arms. "Hold on! I'll be there in a second!" Piccolo yells back to him, flying over to him, with Senzu Beans in hand.

Once he made it to where Goten and Trunks are, Piccolo gives Goten two Senzu Beans. One for Goten and one for Trunks.

Goten carefully places Trunks on the ground and he wraps his right arm around his back to sit him up. "Okay, buddy. I'm going to give you a Senzu Bean, okay? Here." Goten says, placing the bean into his mouth. Even though he is unconscious, Trunks begins chewing away, until he swallows it. He wakes up confused.

"Wh-where am I? What happened?" Trunks asks.

"We were fused and in a battle against the minions, Cooler and the Saibamans, remember?" Goten answers.

"Oh yeah! That's right! We were attacked and then there was an explosion!"

Goku goes on to explain to everybody that Goku Junior and Vegeta Junior are missing, which leads him to believe that Cell is the one that took the two 12-year-old boys.

"...And that's what happened." Goku finishes.

"Errrrrrrr! I'm going to kill that insect for taking my Great-great Grandson from me! I don't want his slimy hands on him!" Vegeta growls.

"Then, we better start looking and fast!" Goku says.

"Right!" Everyone shouts in unison.

Meanwhile, on Dende's Lookout, Cell has Goku Junior, Vegeta Junior, Dende and Mr. Popo held hostage.

"You can't do this for long! Goku will be here to stop you!" Dende yells, trying to break free from the rope that's wrapped around him and Mr. Popo.

"Shut your mouth, Namek! Don't make me use something to silence you!" Cell threatens.

"Oh yeah? What if we don't shut up?" Vegeta Junior asks in a cocky tone.

"Vegeta Junior don't!" Goku Junior warns.

Hearing that question, Cell walks over to Goku Junior and Vegeta Junior, and he says to Vegeta Junior, "Well, listen to you, smart mouth! Can't seem to control yourself! But, if you don't control yourself and be a good little boy, I would have to hurt you and your friend over here!"

Once they all heard what Cell said, his hostages all have a look of fear in their eyes.

"_Oh, Goku... Please hurry! We need you..._" Dende thought.

In the sky, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Piccolo, Vegeta and Trunks are still looking for the boys, as they fly past every passing land, finding nothing.

"Darn it! This is hopeless! We'll never find them!" Goku says, getting ready to give up. They've been looking for the boys for twenty minutes and still finding nothing. Everyone stopped abruptly, gasping. Not anybody in their lives have they ever heard the brave, strong and fearless Goku say such things. No matter what happened, he always managed to pull through for everybody. Sometimes he even sacrificed his life just to do it.

Putting his hands on Goku's shoulders, Gohan says to his father, "Dad, don't worry! We will find them ! What brought you to say that?"

"Well, ever since my rematch with Cell, I felt weak against him! Darn it! I should have finished him off when I had the chance!" Goku shouts in frustration.

"Listen, Dad. This whole thing is not your fault." Goku's eldest son Gohan assures him.

"Yeah, Dad! There was nothing you could do! You were unconscious!" His youngest son says.

"Well... I suppose you're right!" Goku says, still unsure.

"D worry, Goku. We'll get through this." Piccolo says.

"Yeah! We'll find them, right Dad? Dad? Hello!" Trunks says, receiving no response from his father, Vegeta. When Trunks turns his father is not even there. "_Where could he have gone?_" Trunks thought.

Elsewhere, Vegeta decided to search for Vegeta Junior himself. As he is flying, he comes across a body. It's white and purple, with blood all over it.

Frieza.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't Frieza!" Vegeta taunts, once he landed.

"P-Please d-don't kill me!" Frieza begs.

"I will if you don't tell me where Vegeta Junior is! So, where is he?" Vegeta asks.

"I don't know!" Frieza lies, which earns him a punch in the gut.

"Wrong answer! Last chance to tell me or you DIE!" Vegeta threatens.

"Okay, okay! He is on top of the lookout, with Cell!" Vegeta smiles at hearing that.

"So glad to finally get an answer out of you!"

"So, does that mean you won't kill me?" Frieza asks.

"Hmmm... Nope!" Vegeta says, killing Frieza anyway, by blasting him to smithereens.

"I can't believe he really felt for that!" Vegeta says to himself.

Woosh!

"Whoa!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Goku appears with Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Piccolo.

"Sorry about that, Vegeta! I just remembered to use Instant-Transmission!" Goku apologetically says.

"You're just now remembering that?" Vegeta asks in a shout.

"Well, what do you expect? I was in a month-long coma!" Goku defended.

Before a fight could start, Piccolo steps in and says, "Instead of you two getting into a fight, we should focus on finding the boys!"

"Well, Namek, we don't have to look too much longer, because I know where they are!" Vegeta announces.

"Where?" Goku asks.

"On Dende's Lookout with Cell!" Vegeta answers.

"Who told you?" Piccolo asks, with curiosity.

"Frieza told me before I killed him!" Vegeta gladly answers.

"Well, we better going then! Hold on to me tight, guys! I'm using Instant Transmission to get us there!" Goku says.

They all obeyed his command and they all disappear into thin air.

Back on Dende's Lookout, Cell can feel someone coming.

"Just what I expected!"

"What are you talking about?" Vegeta Junior asks.

"Oh, you'll see..." Cell says.

Then, all of a sudden, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Piccolo, Vegeta and Trunks appear out of nowhere.

"Grandpa Goku!" Goku Junior exclaims.

"Grandpa Veggie!" Vegeta Junior exclaimed also.

Cell approaches the group.

"Goku! So glad you could join us!"

"I came here to get the boys back! You better not have hurt them!" Goku says.

"You mean like this?" Cell asks, blasting Goku Junior in the arm.

"Ow! That hurt!" The boy complains.

"Errr! That's it! You are going down for that Cell!" Goku growls. He transforms to Super Saiyan 2 and charges towards Cell, with a punch, sending him flying.

Cell stops himself and says, "Well, if it's a rematch you want, then it's a rematch you'll get!"

"Then, it's on!" Goku coldly says.

And thus, their fight continues where it left off.

Now that the battle between Goku and Cell continued, will Goku succeed in beating Cell this time?

Find out what happens on the next episode of Dragon Ball NB!

**Again, I'm really sorry for leaving you hanging! BTW, I'm going to be writing my first ever, Big Time Rush/Dragon Ball Z Crossover! So, keep an eye out for that. Be sure to check out my Tumblr dillonshotts20 for sneak peaks of my upcoming stories!**

**Review!**

**Till next time!**

**~DBZstories1989 **


	11. Episode 11: The Battle Continues

**A/N: Sorry for the two-month wait! But, here it is! Episode 11! **

**The reason for the long wait is because I have so many stories I'm working on. Right now, I have two other stories (including this one), currently in progress...**

**On top of it all, I have a multiple one-shots series, consisting 'what if?' scenarios for Dragon Ball Z, called "Dragon Ball: What If?" on the way! So, keep an eye out for that!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy! :)**

**BTW, I changed the line break style! :D**

**Dragon Ball NB**

**Resurrection Saga**

**Written By: Dillon Shotts**

**Episode 11: The Battle Continues**

Recap: On the last episode of Dragon Ball NB, Goku and the others survived the explosion that Cell caused.

Meanwhile, Cell had kidnapped Goku Junior and Vegeta Junior, holding them, Mr. Popo and Dende hostage, on the Lookout. Vegeta found out from a wounded Frieza where the boys are.

After killing Frieza, Vegeta told the others about their whereabouts. Wasting no time, they headed over there. Both Goku and Cell decided to continue their battle against each other.

Will Goku beat Cell this time?

Find out what happens today on Dragon Ball NB!

***DBNB***DBNB***DBNB***DBNB***DBNB***DBNB***DBNB***

Goku is angry. That would be an understatement. He is beyond furious! How could Cell be so cruel? Hasn't he learned his lesson the last time they fought? But no! He is the same old evil bio-android as he was before, but stronger.

Feeling that Super Saiyan 2 is not enough, he transforms to Super Saiyan 3. He then dashes towards Cell and punches him across the face. Cell recovers and retaliates with a sucker punch, which doesn't lay a scratch on Goku. Cell is beginning to slip up.

"Just give up, Cell!" Goku says, still angry.

"Never!" Cell stubbornly says, attempting to punch him. Goku uses teleportation, reappearing behind him. He then kicks him, sending him flying, crashing him into a rock.

As Cell is standing up, Goku begins to power up a Kamehameha Wave.

"KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAAAAAAAA!"

The oncoming blast is coming fast, giving Cell no time to react. Cell tries to move out of the way. But it was too late. He is hit by the deadly blast, that gave him nightmares. Ever since Gohan killed him with a Kamehameha Wave, he was scared of one and he still is. He just never told anyone.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Goku is panting as he watches the smoke clear. Once the smoke cleared, Cell is seen without an arm and he is partially burned.

"Have you *pant* *pant* had enough now?" Goku asks.

Cell growls, then regenerates his arm and everything.

"You'll see... You'll all see what I am capable of!" Then, Cell shot up in the air and starts performing one of Vegeta's moves - Super Galick Gun.

"HAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS THE END, GOKU! SUPER... GALICK.. GUN!" Cell bellowed.

"Alright, then... KA... ME... HA... ME... HAAAAA!" Goku chanted, then fired the blast.

The Super Galick Gun and the Kamehameha Wave collided, Cell dominating Goku so far.

"Give up, Goku!" Cell shouted.

"Never!" Goku shouted back, then he charges up to Super Saiyan 3 2nd Grade and pushes the blast towards Cell.

"What the?!" Cell is losing control as the blast is getting closer and closer to hitting him. It is hopeless. He's toast.

Eventually, Goku's blast finally breaks through, ready to blast him to smithereens!

"What?! No! This can't be! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cell screams one last time, before he was blasted into dust.

Goku drops his arms down, then reverted back to his base form and fell back, forcing him to lay on the rocky ground.

"Finally!" Goku thought.

"Dad! You did it!" He heard his son, Gohan say.

"Yeah, dad! You were awesome out there!" Goten said also.

"You're even a better fighter than I am, Grandpa!" Goku Junior complimented.

"Look... guys... I appreciate all the complements, but... Could you please help me up?" Goku asks.

They all laughed, except for Piccolo, Vegeta and Vegeta Junior.

"Here." Gohan says, grabbing Goku's hand and pulls him up.

"Thank you, son."

"You're welcome, father."

"We should probably look around and make sure there is no more of our enemies left to defeat..." Piccolo suggests.

"You know what, guys? I think Piccolo is right... We need to make there is nobody left behind. Otherwise, we would have to face them later!" Goku says, agreeing to what Piccolo said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Vegeta yells, then taking off full speed ahead, with everyone else following suit.

***DBNB***DBNB***DBNB***DBNB***DBNB***DBNB***DBNB***

Little do they know, a hulk-looking figure, who is wearing white baggy pants, a reddish piece of clothing tied around the waist, also wearing golden boots, is lurking...

"Kakarot..."

***DBNB***DBNB***DBNB***DBNB***DBNB***DBNB***DBNB***

**Who do you think that was? Any guesses? Anyways, I would love to hear your opinion about this story! I really need to know how you feel about this story! I got 2,419 views and yet I only have 10 reviews... Hmmmm...**

**So, please! Do me a favor and review! Thank you! I can't stand the silence!**

**Anyways (again...), be sure to check out my profile and my other stories!**

**Until next time!**

**~DBZstories1989~**


	12. Episode 12: Legendary Super Saiyan 3!

**A/N: I'm so, so, so sorry! I'm a very slow writer, but I won't stop writing until the story is finished. I was having my ups and downs in my life lately. I'm like juggling 4 stories at once. So, please be patient with me! Hope you enjoy! :)**

**Dragon Ball NB**

**Resurrection Saga**

**Written By: Dillon Shotts**

**Episode 12: Legendary Super Saiyan 3?!**

Recap: On the last episode of Dragon Ball NB, Goku and Cell continued their fight against each other.

In a beam struggle, Goku managed to beat Cell, blasting him to smithereens.

After the battle with the bio-androd, Goku and the gang head off to fight someone else. Little did they know, someone is lurking...

Who could it be? Find out what happens today on Dragon Ball NB!

...

Goku, Gohan, Goten, Goku Junior, Piccolo, Vegeta, Trunks and Vegeta Junior are flying around, trying to find whoever else is out there. Goku couldn't help but sense that something wasn't right...

"Guys," Goku said. "I think I'm sensing a really huge power level somewhere around here... And, there's a possibility that it could be following us..."

"Or maybe your paranoia is getting to your head!" Vegeta suggested with a smirk on his face.

"But, Vegeta! I'm being serious! There could really be someone following us!"

"You know what? Goku could be right! What if there really is somebody following us!" Piccolo joined in.

"Er- Whatever!?" Vegeta grumbled, mumbling something about "getting those two someday".

Some things never change, Gohan thought.

Goten and Trunks rolled their eyes at their fathers. Goku Junior and Vegeta Junior don't really know the whole story of their ancestor's rivalry, causing them to be very confused about their behavior towards one another.

The energy signal was getting closer and closer by the second. The Z-Fighters kept their defenses up just in case. They then saw a golden haired figure coming closer to them.

Once he was close enough, they got a better look at him. Goku, Gohan, Goten, Piccolo, Vegeta and Trunks are shocked. It is Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan!

"Broly!" Goku gasped.

Goku Junior and Vegeta Junior are even more confused than ever. Who's Broly? And, why does he look angry?

"Kakarot!" Broly said, with hatred in his voice.

"Darn! I thought we got rid of you!" Goku said, referring to the time when he died a third time. He broke a rule of Other World, by intervening Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Videl's battle against Broly.

"Fool! I was wished back!" Broly replied.

"Er, doesn't matter! I'm going to beat you and send you back to Hell!" Goku charges at Broly in his Super Saiyan 2 transformation.

Goku punches Broly in the gut and then tries to punch him in the face, but Broly blocks it. He punches Goku in the face, then kicks him in the side. Goku retaliated with a blast in the back. Broly turned around, grabbing Goku by the head, then slamming him into the ground.

Everyone was watching from afar, looking worried. Vegeta, in his Super Saiyan 2 transformation, decided to intervene, by kicking Broly away from Goku. Goku stood back up, thanking Vegeta.

Vegeta grunted in response.

By this time, Broly was very angry. He starrted yelling and his aura got bigger. The ground started to shake. Dark clouds started forming as well, with thunder and lightning added to the mix.

"Impossible! He's transforming!" Piccolo said.

"What?! Oh no!" Gohan said, horrified.

Lightning continued to strike, while the ground kept rumbling. Goku was shocked that Broly could get stronger, beyond anyone can ever imagine. It was one of those things, where Goku had to brace himself for a tough battle ahead of him.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Broly roared, then began cackling, as he continued transforming.

"Man, in this rate, he'll blow up the entire planet!" Goten commented.

"Yeah. It could happen, but it probably won't, though," Trunks replied to his best friend.

"Yeah, but still..." Goten said, turning his attention back to the horrifying scene unfolding in front of them.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Broly was still transforming. His hair grew longer and his eyebrows disappeared from his face. How he can transform beyond legendary? Nobody knows... But, who brought him back, though? It all remains a mystery to everyone.

After a long dragged out transformation, it was done. Broly stood there with long, wild, greenish/yellowish hair, no eyebrows and an evil smirk plastered on his face.

"I'm now Legendary Super Saiyan 3! Prepare to die, Kakarot!" Broly said.

Without warning, Goku was smashed into the hard ground. Broly had a tight grip around his jaw. Once again, Vegeta tried to intervene, but was swatted away. Next, Gohan tried to fight him, too, but had no luck against him, except it served as a distraction for Goku to make his move.

"Hey Broly!" Goku shouted, getting Broly's attention. Goku quickly turned to Super Saiyan 3, disappeared behind Broly and fired a Super Kamehameha. When the smoke cleared, he was still standing there.

Darn it, Goku thought.

How did he get so strong, Piccolo thought.

"I'm scared! Hold me!" Goten said, holding Trunks close to him, but he pushed him away.

"Get over yourself, Goten!" Trunks yelled. Goten pouted.

"That's it! I'll fight him!" Vegeta Junior said, but Goku Junior stopped him before he could fly over there.

"What?" Vegeta Junior snapped.

"If you're going, I'm going!" Goku Junior said.

"Fine. Let's go!" With that, they flew off towards the direction of the fight.

Once there, they began their assault on Broly, as Super Saiyans. "What the...?" Broly said before being attacked. Everyone, especially Goku were shocked to see the little ones were fighting that monster. Well, Goku was brave like that, when he was their age.

During the fight, Broly was trying to throw an attack on the boys, but they dodged him effortlessly. It was starting to frustrate and irritate him. So, he blew them away, using his Ki. He then powered up a gigantic ball of green energy. Broly threw it at the boys. It seemed they were done for, but Goku caught them just in time.

"Errr! Kakarot?" Broly angrily said, clenching his fist. "I will kill you all!" More green energy was formed, throwing a bunch of them everywhere. Everyone was dodging the oncoming blasts. Broly was cackling along the way.

"Er, that's it! If he wants a challenge, I'll give him a challenge!" Goku yelled.

"Kakarot, wait. Let's try fusion," Vegeta suggested.

"Fusion? Are you sure?" Goku asked to be sure he wasn't joking.

"I'm sure, Kakarot." Vegeta answered with confidence.

...

Will fusion work on Broly? Find out what happens on the next episode of Dragon Ball NB!

...

**I hope you enjoyed! :)**

**Reviews are awesome!**

**Until next time! ;) ~DBZstories1989~**


	13. Episode 13: Super Saiyan 3 Gogeta!

**A/N: I am soooo sorry this took so long! I sure hope you're still interested in reading this fanfic!**

**Anyway, after this and the next episode/chapter, I'll be done with the Resurrection Saga!**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Dragon Ball NB**

**Resurrection Saga**

**Written By: Dillon Shotts**

**Episode 13: Super Saiyan 3 Gogeta?!**

Recap: On the last episode of Dragon Ball NB, Goku and the others were being followed. They discovered it was Broly! But, what they did not expect is for him to transform into a Legendary Super Saiyan 3! They were shocked beyond belief! They struggled until Vegeta suggested fusion to his rival, Goku.

But, the question is... Will it work? Find out what happens today on Dragon Ball NB!

...

Did he hear him right? Did Goku hear Vegeta suggest fusion? He could have sworn his ears were playing tricks on him. Well, it wasn't the only time Vegeta suggested it. The last time he suggested it was when they fought Omega Shenron a hundred years ago.

Goku brought out of his thoughts when Vegeta impatiently yelled, "Well?! What are you waiting for?! Are you in or not?"

"Oh! Right! Let's do this then." Goku said.

Thus, they performed the Fusion dance. The light blinded everyone. Once the light disappeared, Gogeta Sr. stood there, ready for action.

"Looks like dad fused with Vegeta again." Gohan said.

"You're right, Gohan! In fact, I heard their whole conversation between the two about it!" Piccolo revealed.

"I don't know about this... The last time they did this, they were fooling around. By the time they got serious, the Fusion ran out." Trunks stated.

"Come on, Trunks! Have some faith! I'm sure they learned their lesson from last time! That can never compare to the silly things we've done when we were fused!" Goten reminded him.

"I remember those days!" Piccolo said. "What about when-"

"Fine! You guys win!" Trunks huffed.

Piccolo and Goten smirked at him.

In the sky, Broly was holding Goku Junior by the shirt collar. He let go of him when he saw his new opponent standing there. Broly landed on the ground, looking confused.

"Who are you?" Broly asked. "Where's Kakarot?"

"I'm neither Kakarot nor Vegeta! I'm Gogeta, your worst nightmare!" Gogeta answered.

"Well, then... Prepare to die!" Broly charged forward. Gogeta disappeared and reappeared behind Broly, kicking him, sending him flying into the air. Gogeta knocked Broly to the ground. Broly got up and powered up a green ball of energy. He launched it at Gogeta. The fused Saiyan dodged.

Broly was beginning to get annoyed with Gogeta. He powered up to 75% of his power. That was when Gogeta began to struggle against the Saiyan psychopath. Gogeta is now fighting a losing battle. They finally decided to do what Gotenks did. Transform straight to Super Saiyan 3.

Looks like I have no choice, Gogeta thought.

Gogeta then began to power up. His appearance started changing as he was transforming to the next level. The ground was shaking while the clouds were moving around in the sky. Gogeta's hair was growing longer. Eventually, the fused fighter was done with his transformation. Broly looked shocked and angry. He growled.

There stood a Super Saiyan 3 Gogeta, without eyebrows and long golden hair, looking serious at first, then he smirked. Suddenly, he kicked Broly in the gut really hard and deep, causing him to cough up blood. Broly went to punch him, but Gogeta teleports behind him, kicking him in the back. The Legendary Super Saiyan 3 crashed into the ground. The fused fighter waited for him to get back up.

"Dad! What are you waiting for?! He's going get back up if you don't finish him off!" Gohan shouted.

"Don't worry, son! I got it all under control!" Gogeta assured, waving him off.

Idiot, Vegeta Junior thought.

I don't know what they are thinking, but they need to stop Broly before he kills us all, Piccolo thought.

Goku Junior looked frightened, while Goten and Trunks are both shaking their heads at their fathers. Every time they fuse, they would toy with their enemy, just like last time they fought Omega Shenron. Who are they kidding? They done the same thing with Buu.

After a moment of waiting, Broly finally emerged from the rocks that buried him. When Broly tried to punch Gogeta again, Gogeta dodged him once more. Gogeta began to thrash him around.

"Awesome! Go Gogeta! Yeah!" Goku Junior cheered. Everyone else was worried, though. Because the fusion may wear out soon.

Back in the battle, Gogeta has Broly in a headlock. Broly broke free and threw multiple blasts at Gogeta. The fused Saiyan deflected them. The Legendary Super Saiyan growled in frustration.

At that moment, Broly began powering up in rage. Everyone covered their faces, as strong wind began picking up. Once Gogeta was distracted, Broly attacked him from behind. He then grabbed Gogeta by the hair and slammed his face in the ground. Broly rose to the sky and formed a green ball of energy, then launched it at Gogeta.

As it got dangerously close, Gogeta stopped it from going any further, by holding on to it. Broly was surprised and angry at the same time. Gogeta then pushed the green ball away and towards Broly. The Legendary Super Saiyan dodged it and then It exploded in the sky. The sky returned to normal.

"Kakarot!" Broly growled, clenching his teeth and fists.

"Alright, Broly! Now your time has come! You will now suffer my ultimate technique!" Gogeta said, getting ready to do his technique. Gogeta brought his hands forward. A big blue ball of energy was formed.

"You can't stop me!" Broly cackled.

"You won't be laughing for long! Big Bang... Ka-Me-Ha-Me-" Gogeta was cut off when they defused.

"Not this again! Kakarot! What the hell were you thinking?!" Vegeta yelled, shoving Goku.

"Hehe... Oops..." Goku laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head with one of his hands.

Broly started laughing at their failure, causing Goku, Vegeta and the others to turn their attention back to him.

"What are we going to do now, Kakarot?" Vegeta asked, getting into a fighting stance.

"I don't know!" Goku nervously answered, getting into a fighting stance as well.

What are they going to do now? And, how are they going to beat The Legendary Super Saiyan? Find out what happens on the next episode of Dragon Ball NB!

...

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review or whatever. **

**Following me on Twitter: superdbzfan92**

**Until next time, folks! :) ~DBZstories1989~**


End file.
